Witch Of the Dead
by blackestdaekfire
Summary: Hermione doesn't yet know that the ride has only just begun when she is invited to rest in a certain apartment, the adventure is only just begining. Up for adoption.
1. Chapter 1

She was beyond herself with anger, grief and sorrow. She hated that this, _thing_, had happened to start with, and she _hated_ the events that had taken place just after. It had been one day, _one day,_ and already those things, had trampled all over an organised, successful country, how they had been crushed in a matter of hours. She, herself had thought of some fairly easy ways that with the right power and people that could have easily gotten rid of these creatures.

Because of this 'virus' or whatever it was (she later swore to herself she'd find out how it happened) she was running down an almost deserted road, dodging around the creatures, sending out a slicing hex, and a bombarda here and there to dispatch a few that got too close for comfort. Although, she had to keep her speed up, a rather large group of them were catching up to her from behind. She had been sure that, due to her previous adventures, that she would easily be able to get far enough away pretty quickly. _It's not really anything new. _She thought to herself, as she scrambled onto the top of a nearby as quickly as she could, her foot almost missing the bonnet as she hefted herself up.

_Then, realising quickly that the things weren't as stupid as they looked also started to grapple their way up onto the car, quickly she started firing spell after spell at them, but she knew she was tiring, and the adrenaline that had kept her going since she left the hotel was slowly leaving her system. But all the same she kept shooting, she knew that in one of these houses and apartments around her there were people watching her fight for her life, and ____knew__ that none of them would come and risk themselves to help her, not a foreign looking girl who was covered in the blood and gore of all of the monsters, that she had killed. They would be looking after their own, and there was no way she could fault them for it, if her parents hadn't been killed an hour into the epidemic she would be doing the same thing. _

She grinned as she noticed their depleating numbers, only two stood before her, one still trying to climb onto the car, after these, she'd be able to rest for a short while, before she would run into more trouble. Two speedy cutting hex's aimed at their heads and she was gone, collapsing where she stood, landing with a heavy 'thump' on the roof of the large green car, _maybe a van_ she thought when she looked more closely, it looked like something that an soldier would drive. She heard a sudden creek of a gate and shot up, sitting and panting, her wand aimed into the face of a boy, probably a few years older than her. _And very much alive._ He stood, looking uncomfortable and a small flicker of fear passed through his eyes.

"Um...we...as in everybody in there..." He waved his arm behind him, in the direction of an apartment, surrounded by high walls. "...do you want to come inside?" He looked at her directly then, looking oddly excited as his eyes darted from her face to her wand, which she had lowered as he spoke.

"Oh, really?" At his nod she grinned tiredly. "If it's really okay..." She slumped off of the car, feeling about ready to crumble on the spot, breathing heavily

"Yeah, come on." He watched as she seemed to find it har to keep herself upright, and almost by instinct her hooked his arm under her own, keeping her up and letting her lean against his side. She was small, that was for sure, he found it hard to believe that she's taken out all of 'them' out by herself, but he'd seen it with his own eyes, she shocked him. Her hair was pulled back into a tight bun on the back of her head, making her look far more strict that she seemed when she had slipped off of the car, she was unlike the other girls, much smaller, in _all_ ways, but she emitted a power, like Busujima, he wasn't sure that she was somebody who even needed their help.

Speaking of the her, she was still stood in the kitchen when he's finally gotten the other girl into the apartment, and when she turned and looked a oddly shocked expression fell onto her features, and a gasp fell from her lips. "Hermione Granger?"


	2. Chapter 2

The girl seemed to go into shock, before nodding slowly. "Uh, yeah." She replied. "How do you know me?"

"Ah, I am a squib from a pureblood family, from here in Japan, I'm Busujima Saeko, but please call me Saeko." Busujima replied smiling softly at the girl.

"Oh, okay then." Hermione replied slowly. "Obviously you know my name, but for the sake of it, I'm Granger Hermione but Hermione is fine." The boy looked confused and Busujima didn't seem to be saying anymore, so neither did Hermione and that was when she began to feel uncomfortable.

"Oh, and before he wanders off to save somebody else, this is Komuro Takashi, but call him Takashi, everybody else seems to." She said smiling at Hermione again.

She had now been introduced to everybody and they all seemed rather nice, although strange. And as it turned out she had missed out on a communal bathing-thing, when she finally saw all of the other girls she felt severely inadequate.

Two of the others, Saya and Shizuka were all asleep in the other room and had been for a few hours. She looked over the balcony wall, from where she was sat on the floor she saw a little girl and her father, the two were running down the path she had run only hours before the girl, not looking as scared as most would but scared non the less.

Hermione turned away for a moment or two, already slightly knowing what was going to happen, whne she turned back she felt like she needed to cry, the little girl, the cute little girl was crying over her fathers body, which lay near the gates which had been knocked open when he had fallen it seemed. The little girls cries were getting louder by the second and it was attracting too much attention to herself and 'they' were gathering towards the gate.

Takashi was ready and felt he had to go save the little girl and she had promised that if he needed any help that she would give it. She prayed that she wouldn't be needed in this rescue attempt.

Then Kohta became confident and was passionate about saving the little girl and at this Takashi ran down the stairs, Hermione followed close behind.

The met Rei at the bottom of the stairs ready to argue that she should go with him, but before se could Busujima interrupted and even after her discussion with him about him how he couldn't save everybody, she knew he wouldn't be able to stop.

They quickly made their way outside and he got onto the motorcycle as Rei and Busujima stood ready at the gate, waiting to open it for when he was ready. It was only then that she noticed how little both girls were wearing. _How the heck aren't they freezing? _She thought her teeth chattering slightly realising she wasn't wearing a hell of a lot either, but then again, she had been changing after a shower when her mother had crashed into the room, she had already been turned into one of 'them'. She had been getting ready to take a nap and had changed into her pyjama top and shorts both of which were short and rather uncomfortable for others to see her in, but seeing as the world was now infested with 'them' she had discarded it. But now…she once again felt uncomfortable.

The girls were opening the gates now, both of them looked rather nervous.

Hermione watched as he sped loudly from the gates, a slightly worried look on her face. Saya, came running out of the doors at the noise of the motorcycle.

"What was that noise?" She asked peering over the gates before Rei replied with a cryptic "Something good."

Hermione could hear shots from above them, _Kohta, _she thought grinning as she looked up.

Saya was giving out orders as soon as Hermione gave her a straight forward answer, she would go wake Marikawa and sent Hermione off to get Kohta.


	3. Chapter 3

She hated it, the feeling that she couldn't help anybody. She sat on the roof of the large car next to Busujima who held her arm tightly, so she couldn't fall off. They couldn't get close enough to the corner that Takashi was stood on, holding the girl carefully on his back. But he couldn't keep 'them' off for much longer. Hermione saw him stumble slightly.

"I'm going to go get him." She told Busujima tugging her arm out of the older girls tight grasp. Then she suddenly disappeared with a small 'pop'.

She appeared within a few seconds next to Takashi grabbed his arm and touched the little girl softly, so not to startle her. Then she popped away once again, but back into the inside of the car. She fell back exhausted into one of the very few chairs, panting as if she had just finished running a marathon.

"What the hell just happened?" Saya asked, standing with her hands on her hips in a slightly intimidating pose.

Hermione opened her mouth to tell Saya but Busujima ducked back inside the car.

"I'll explain." She said, patting Hermione's head softly. "You need to rest."

Twenty minuets later everybody par Busujima and Takashi, who had been told before, were looking at Hermione in both shock and awe, which, actually unnerved Hermione ever so slightly.

"But…that's scientifically impossible." Saya was murmuring to herself, shaking her head.

A sigh fell from Hermione's lips, she was fine now, and happy that she wouldn't have to hide anything from her new friends. "It doesn't matter, it's just there and I one of the very few left who can use magic."

"Did Harry Potter-" Busujima began to ask but stopped as she saw Hermione's smile.

"No, he's alive and I'm in contact with him and one of our other friends, Dean Thomas." She said, her smile becoming a grin. "But unless I can find a way to get to them or them here to me, I can only talk to them for short periods of time."

"Hn," Takashi grunted, looking out of the window, the group had finally reached the river. "Guy's, we're here."

The others all smiled widely and seemed to cheer up, their spirits lifting. Marikawa drove straight into the water, causing a rather large splash of water. They made their way across the water carefully. Kohta and Alice sat on the roof, singing 'row your boat' a song Hermione remembered from when she was younger. Alice was a cute little girl, if not slightly too sweet. But Hermione liked her and was helping her with her English to pass the time that they had spent together.

Soon the car bumped into the other side of the river and drove onto the flat below the slope, at the side of the river.

Hermione quickly climbed the car quickly, it was odd spending so much time in a car with so many people at one time and she didn't think that she would ever get use to the feeling.

Only a few seconds after getting out she heard a small squeal of protest from Alice and turned to look at the car Kohta was trying to pass Alice down to Takashi but the small girl's eyes were welling with tears and was pushing her t-shirt down, as if to cover her skirt.

Rei shoved Takashi out of the way and grabbed Alice out of Kohta's grip. She then moved towards Hermione and the back of the car. The others were getting changed or at least editing what they had been wearing.

_They all have such huge boobs._ Hermione thought to herself, walking towards them and joining Rei and Alice. Saya looked her up and down before grabbing her arm and tugging her gray jumper she wore off and replacing it with a light combat vest. She pulled the red sleeves of Hermione's red blouse down as well. Then she stepped back and nodded, turning to finish getting ready herself.

The vest was very tight around her middle and forced her bra out of shape, making her own boobs seem slightly bigger than they were. Or at least should have been. But then again, she had grown slightly since first coming to Japan with her parents and it could have just been that.

When the others were all ready the group of girls slowly made their way along to the other side of the car. She herself almost laughed as she saw Kohta's and Takashi's faces as they saw how the other girls were dressed.

She began to think about how her only other friends would have reacted had they seen the other girls. But as she thought about it Alice tugged on her arm and like the others, apart from Takashi climbed back into the car. The group waited for the boy to signal if they could go up that way, not too soon later he yelled down to them.

The car vaulted over the edge of the banking, forcing Hermione to shift and she ended up leaning into Saya's side. The other girl smiled at her slightly before her attention shifted to Alice who was sat on her other side. She let out a violent sigh and grumbled to herself as Takashi once again joined them in the car.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione had decided years ago that so much quiet really couldn't mean anything good for _anybody_ not just when she, Harry and Ron decided to go on one of their very unpredictable adventures. It was too quiet, so that thought slipped into her mind.

She kept her eyes open and kept looking out of the windows, to see if anything was suddenly going to jump out at them. She hadn't needed to in the end Takashi and Rei warned them of the wires and 'them' from on top of the car. The warning was a little late.

The nurse, _Miss Marikawa, _she reminded herself softy as said woman hit the breaks hard, swerving so the side of the car crashed against the wires. Hermione herself gripped her seat so she didn't fall against Saya and Emily and help in the crushing of the young girl.

Saya rushed to the front of the car to talk to the yelling Marikawa "WHY HAVEN'T WE STOPPED MOVING?"

"THEIR GUTS ARE MAKING US SLIDE." Saya almost yelled back at her glaring ever so slightly.

Kota then joined in yelling. "SENSEI THE TIRES ARE LOCKED."

Hermione turned to Alice who held tightly onto Zeke and had her hands clamped tightly over his ears. She smiled slightly at the younger girl and beckoned her closer. Raising a slight eyebrow at her.

"Zeke's ears hurt when people yell." She said smiling widely.

"Ah-" Hermione began but was cut off by a gunshot. Moving towards the other window she looked at Alice quickly. "Just stay away from the windows, okay Alice?" Noticing a small nod she turned back to the window only to see 'them' being blown to pieces.

She stepped out of the car at the same time that Saeko did, almost screaming at the amount of 'them' that had gathered in such a small amount of time.

"Oh, shit!" She heard Takashi yell from the side.

"He's dropped his ammo." Saeko whispered at the look she shot the boy. Hermione looked at her and they both nodded, coming to some sort of agreement. "We'll help you protect Miyamoto."

"NO!" Takashi yelled. "You can't fight off all of 'them' with a wooden sword and a stick."

"We're not stupid." Hermione snapped, glaring at him.

Saeko automatically jumped in, her sword a but blur in the air as she swung it in strong strikes at 'them'. Hermione stood slightly to the side where she readied her wand. Spells fled from her lips in what seemed to be a mantra, never stopping. But her voice was cracking because of the speed she spoke at.

She finally noticed that above them Kota was shooting as well, catching the ones in the back of the group. She broke in her spells for a second and took a deep breath, everybody else it seemed had too. She took another look at Saeko who looked like she was happy with what she had accomplished even if it only was a small dent in the now gathering mob. _Alice is going to be scared to death in there and we're all going to die. _Hermione closed her eyes, as if waiting for the final blow, which wouldn't come because suddenly the gunfire once again started.

A single eye opened and peering around for the noise her other eye opened as well only to glare at the position that Takashi was lay in, balancing the gun on Rei's boobs. Saya soon joined them and the group began fighting back once more but 'they' were gathering too quickly for them to fight off.

"How did I get into this mess." She grumbled quietly to herself. "I hope Harry and Dean are having better luck."

* * *

Urg, this took a while to write and I'm sorry if it seems bad. I need to tell you that this will be following the manga because for one it's longer and to me slightly better than the anime.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry didn't feel like crying again, he'd cried too much when he found out Ron had been killed. Neville had gone this time. He took out his mirror, he would have to get into contact with Hermione and Dean. He grabbed the mirror out of his bag.  
"Hermione Granger. Dean Thomas." He spoke clearly into the mirror.  
"Yeah Harry." Dean replied.  
"One sec Dean, we're gonna have to wait for Hermione." A few minutes later Hermione finally answered the mirror.  
"Sorry guys." She said. "I just got out of some trouble. And I am now soaked."  
"Why, what happened?" Harry asked as he moved towards the small chair in the corner of the room that his 'group' had hidden themselves in.  
"We we're almost had by a horde but one of the people's parent's turned up with a huge hose and blew all of 'them' away." Hermione replied with a smile in her voice.  
"What's with that group your going around with Hermione." Dean said, laughing.  
"It's not as bad as yours." Harry replied laughing. "Your group were all obsessed with this before it even happened."  
"But they're all girls Harry, all girls." Dean said. "Ow, I was joking Bree, Merlin." Harry heard another voice. "You best be, because the other two are lesbians."

"Really Dean, your in a group with two lesbians?" Harry asked. "Wait, it doesn't matter, I need to tell you two something."

"Whats the matter Harry?" Hermione's consern was obvious and it made Harry want to cry all the more.

"Nev, well, they got him." He whispered at the mirror. "I tried to help him I really did but he made me leave him."

The other two had gone quiet before he heard a hiss from Dean and a small sob from Hermione which then lead to her bursting into tears.

"I-I have to-o go, somethings g-going on." She sobbed ending the mirror call on her side.

"She's not going to be okay for a while." Dean said in an overly cheery voice. Harry sighed and looked away from the mirror toward the others in the room with him. There were only three of them left, non of them magical. only one of them was a girl and the two boys were built just like Crabb and Goyle.

He stubornly forced the tears back and turned back to the mirror. "I'll talk to you later Dean."

"Guy's were going to have to more, 'they've' found us." He said, nodding towards the window and moved towards the door not wiating for them to follow him. "Get ready, I have a feeling that this is going to take alot of work."

He shoved open the door taking out one of 'them' that had been stood right against it. Harry took out his wand and let the others slip out beside him. The two other boys ran straight out and began beating 'them' down with they're hockey sticks barely slowing down as the bodies fell around them. Harry and the girl stood back slightly, Harry himself shooting spells as the girl shot with a small crossbow.

"Clare, move to the left now." Harry hissed at the girl who slightly shocked followed his instruction and just avoided having on of 'them' crash into her from behind.

"Thanks Harry." She whispered back. "We need to run now don't we."

He smiled. "Yeah, we do."

* * *

Gah, this is still so short~ Sorry, my computer didn't go into a coma like last time, it actually died and the screen snapped of...this was all I could remeber, I hope y'all like it.


End file.
